Toot Toot Show!/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert Stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples dancing OfficerBeaples'Dance-Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|Officer Beaples and the little Beaples TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing AudienceinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The audience AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"The Big Red Car's not going to start!" AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" RedLight.jpg|Red Light TrafficLight.jpg|The Traffic Light Greg,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Murray and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Officer Beaples LookBothWays-Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)1998LivePrologue2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)1998LivePrologue3.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow3.png File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow2.png File:AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow3.png File:TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)4.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow4.png| File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow4.png| MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Takamine guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear(TheWigglyBigShow)).png| JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png| TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png| TheMonkeyDance-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png| File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow5.png| File:TheAudienceinTheWigglyBigShow2.png| File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow5.png| TheMonkeyDance(1998Live)2ndAlternateAngle.png TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)3.jpg|Greg dancing GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Greg singing JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff File:AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow4.png| TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow4.png| File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow6.png| TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:GreginTheWigglyBigShow6.png| MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:JeffinTheWigglyBigShow7.png| GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Takamine guitar File:MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow6.png| TheMonkeyDance(1998AlternateLive)18.jpg|The Wiggles singing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" MaleKidandTiggerPlushToy.jpg|Male kid and his Tigger plush toy (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh) SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"I think we'll use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" GregPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Greg holding air violin MurrayPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Murray playing air violin AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAirViolins.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing air violins TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DecemberLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Greg,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat TapWags-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance File:WagsandtheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes TapWags(Live)3.png OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyasaPirate.jpg QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a pirate QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" GregSingingBucketofDew.jpg|Greg singing ScottPorter.jpg|Scott Porter BucketofDew-Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie LarissaWrightinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Larissa ReemHanwellinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Reem JessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jessie TheWigglesandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish dancers BucketofDew(Live)2.png| D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)1.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)2.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)3.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)Imaginationtitlecard.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)8.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)5.jpg|The audience D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)9.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)13.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)14.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)15.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)16.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)17.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)26.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)35.png D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)37.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)44.jpg|Greg singing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)45.jpg|Murray D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)46.jpg|Anthony and Murray D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)49.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)(TootTootShow!)54.jpg|"Dorothy's done the splits!" TheAudienceinTheWigglyBigShow4.png| DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow3.png JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.png GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing keyboard GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateAngle.jpg MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpeg RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Officer Beaples doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyTryingtoStarttheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony trying to start the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags CaptainFeatherswordStuck.png| Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|"I'll the Big Red Car for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car DotheWiggleGroove-LivePrologue.jpg|"Push, Wags, push!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car WigglegrooveAlternateLivePrologue1.png WigglegrooveAlternateLivePrologue2.png Wigglegroove-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless).png| DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheWiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry CameronLewisinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cameron HenryandLarissaWright.jpg|Henry and Larissa AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa Greg,WagsandCameronLewis.jpg|Greg, Wags and Cameron Lewis MaleKidinWiggledance!Shirt2.png| JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie and Jessie TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry GregandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends KristenKnoxinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cowgirl Kristen JoannaMurphy.jpg|Jockey Joanna MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.png| TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray File:HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png HotPotato-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)3.png HotPotato-1998Live(NonAnimated).jpg|"Hot Potato" HotPotato(1998Live)2.png TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Another male kid in Thomas shirt MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow10.png JeffinTheWigglyBigShow8.png AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow5.png GreginTheWiglyBigShow7.png GirlinaMickeyMouseShirt.png| GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" CaptainFeatherswordandLarissaWright.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.png MurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Murray in Elvis Styled clothing File:WigglyMedley-December1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes AnthonyandMurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Elvis styled clothing AnthonyinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony in Elvis Styled clothing GregandJeffinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Elvis styled clothing TheUnforgottenWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.png WigglyMedleytitlecard.jpg WigglyMedley-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" TheAwakeWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Elvis styled clothing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOtherWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg in Elvis styled clothing TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" GregandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Officer Beaples Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December1998Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWigglyFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Officer Beaples Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglyGroupWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"Awake at last!" TheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony,OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Officer Beaples and the audience JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience AnthonyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Wags WagsandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Henry HenryandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused TheWigglyBigShowConcertStage2.png| OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" WigglyChristmasMedley7.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" WigglyChristmasMedley9.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley(Titleless).png WigglyChristmasMedley10.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" WigglyChristmasMedley15.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat WigglyChristmasMedley17.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" WigglyChristmasMedley18.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley20.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa hat WigglyChristmasMedley21.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley23.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" WigglyChristmasMedley29.jpg|Officer Beaples as drummer boy WigglyChristmasMedley34.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples WigglyChristmasMedley45.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing WigglyChristmasMedley46.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat WigglyChristmasMedley47.jpg|Greg singing WigglyChristmasMedley51.jpg|"Jingle Bells" WigglyChristmasMedley63.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley69.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" WigglyChristmasMedley74.jpg|Henry in Santa hat WigglyChristmasMedley83.jpg|Henry and Jeff WigglyChristmasMedley85.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage WigglyChristmasMedley89.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" WigglyChristmasMedley100.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples in epilogue AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Officer Beaples in epilogue GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglyBigShowEpilogue2.png| Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:1998 Category:1999